Fruit Looped
Fruit Looped 'is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Rafie the fruit-loving toucan and Nimy the sensible owl. Plot Rafie lays in a hammock with a tropical drink. Several flies pester him until he shoos them away. Just when he could get back to relaxing, a butterfly lands on his beak, prompting him to sneeze. He is sent off his hammock and into a melon patch. Rafie gets back up to see a melon skewered onto his beak, which he is unable to reach himself. Nimy happens to be reading a book nearby and notices Rafie's predicament. She tries pulling the melon off, but it is stuck. So she agrees to bring him to help. Meanwhile, Emmy makes the horrific discovery that some of her melons have been smashed. Then, to her surprise, one of the melons is brought to life and acts like a dog. Emmy, finding it adorable, puts it on a leash and takes it for a walk. In town, Twinkie is seen making her way to a birthday party, until Zet arrests her for dressing up like a clown. Zet fits her with a pair of handcuffs and sends her into his police car. No sooner does he shut the door when he spots Nimy and Rafie passing by. Rafie's hair, gloves, boots, and the melon on his beak quickly come off as clown-like. Zet pursues them, leaving Twinkie trapped alone in the car. Nimy gets into a quarrel with Zet, until spotting Twinkie and going to help her. Rafie makes a run for it and Zet gives chase. Twinkie explains that she needs to be somewhere. Nimy, using a hairclip to unlock the vehicle, decides to drive her to the location while also attempting to stop Zet. Rafie, unable to see past his beak, knocks into a fire hydrant. Zet catches up and grabs him by the arm. Emmy comes along with her pet, who immediately recognizes Rafie and decides to attack him. When the melon creature tugs Rafie by the leg, Zet whacks it with his baton, only for the creature to maul him. Nimy catches sight of the situation and accidentally hits them, leading to a crash. Emmy tries in vain to help her now splattered melon pet. Despite the wreckage, both passengers are left with only a few scrapes. Nimy sees Rafie with his beak now embedded in a tree trunk. While Nimy goes to pull him out, the car - with Twinkie still inside - rolls into a river. Nimy sighs over having to go into the water. Rafie manages to struggle free, but a hive falls on his head and he gets stung by angry bees. A depressed Emmy returns to her garden, finding that her other melons have come to life. They pile on her and lick her in what first appears to be a playful manner. Emmy's delight soon takes a turn as she realizes that they were tasting her. They begin biting as the episode ends. Deaths #Zet is mauled by the melon creature. #The melon creature is ran over. #Twinkie possibly drowns ('debatable). #Emmy gets eaten by more melon creatures. Trivia *The title is a reference to Kellogg's Froot Loops cereal. *Starting in this episode, Twinkie is slightly smaller in size. Gallery fruitlooped2.png|"No clowns allowed!" fruitlooped3.png|Nothing odd about taking your pet melon for a walk. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 103 episodes